Shut up and kiss me
by mimirobin3
Summary: Will Barbara and Tommy ever declare their feeling? Read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** All usual disclaimers apply

….to Miss Cats and Miss Tess…yes, you're so right, it's addicting. I think you've created a monster.

 **Shut up and kiss me.**

Detective Inspector Tommy Lynley was not happy. He had just left Assistant Commissioner Hillier's office after being told he and his Detective Sergeant, Barbara Havers were being assigned to an investigation in a small isolated village in the Cotswolds. The local florist had been found dead in his shop. It was a gruesome murder and the sleepy little village had been thrown into a panic,

The local police had requested expert help from Scotland Yard. The Met often sent officers and detectives all over the country when it was a situation out of the realm of the local police force. He and Barbara had been on many such investigations all over England, some in large cities and some in small country hamlets. They were well known for being the best team the Met had, so they were often called upon for their expertise….but that wasn't the problem.

Tommy had recently become slightly uncomfortable around Barbara. Not because she was unprofessional or incompetent, she was anything but. She was the best police officer he had ever known. Far better than him, but she had always refused to sit for her DI examinations declaring she just wasn't ready. But Tommy really knew it was because she wouldn't be his partner anymore when she passed her exams and was promoted. That was something both of them couldn't bear to think about.

The trouble was, he was finding it harder and harder to remain professional around her because of the unprofessional feelings he had had for the past year.

Since his wife Helen had died several years ago, he and Barbara had become closer than ever. They had always had a special bond, one that Helen had always struggled to understand, but since Helen's death, Tommy had come to rely on Barbara more and more. She was always there when he needed her. Her loyalty never wavered, even when she had every right to walk away. By his own admission, he had treated her very badly the first year after Helen had been killed.

He had gone into a deep self-blaming depression, medicating himself with alcohol. Barbara had been on the receiving end of a great deal of undeserved anger from Tommy. Even at his worst, she had been steadfast and true to him. He knew he hadn't deserved her devotion.

At times Barbara had let him have it, telling him exactly what she thought about his abysmal behavior, but deep down he knew she would always be there, and she had proven him right, time after time.

For the last year, Tommy had found himself looking at Barbara in a different way, a more loving way. He had started to notice little things, like how she looked in a certain light...how her face lit up when she laughed...or how cute her pout was when she was angry. He had started to notice what she was wearing. Over the years, as her confidence grew, she had started to wear more tailored, form fitting clothes. Very flattering clothes. Clothes that showed off her delicious curves.

She had let her lovely red hair grow longer, it now fell past her shoulders in soft curls. Her new hairstyle only served to complement her eyes. Her amazing expressive green eyes. Sometimes Tommy thought he might drown in those eyes.

Ah…there's the rub…Thomas Lynley, Eighth Earl of Asherton was completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with his sergeant.

* * *

DS Barbara Havers wasn't in the best of moods. She reluctantly packed her suitcase. She, and her boss DI Thomas Lynley had been assigned to an out of town investigation. A murder case in small village in the Cotswolds.

It wasn't the investigation that was the problem. The problem was the fact that she was becoming more and more uncomfortable when she and Tommy were forced into close quarters.

When they were on a case in London, she could always escape to her flat when her feelings started to get the best of her. When they were out of town, there was nowhere to go, she and Tommy were forced to spend all their time together, 24/7.

This wouldn't be a problem for most partners, but it had always been a problem for Barbara. It had been a problem ever since her first case assignment with her tall, dark and handsome boss.

She had struggled other times to remain professional, but lately it was getting to be almost impossible. She had only grown closer to her DI over the ten year span of their partnership.

You see… for the past ten years, Barbara Havers had been completely, utterly and hopelessly in love with her boss.

 ***Up next, Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tommy rang the bell to Barbara's flat. When she answered the door, he took her suitcase from her, jogged down her steps and loaded it into the boot of the Bristol.

She followed behind and climbed into the passenger seat. After deciding what route would be the quickest, and discussing the facts of the case they knew so far, they fell into their usual comfortable silence.

Barbara always felt so safe in Tommy's car. He was an excellent driver and he always had a take-out coffee for her in the front cup holder, fixed just the way she liked it. She settled down into the soft leather seat and got comfortable for the long drive ahead of them.

Tommy had put in a CD of Vivaldi's Four Seasons. Barbara sighed and closed her eyes.

Even though Tommy thought the only music she was interested in was British pop tunes, she had come to appreciate the classics through his gentle introduction. He knew which ones were her favorites and always had them loaded into the CD deck before a trip.

They settled into their usual routine. Tommy drove and Barbara slept.

Lately Barbara found it very hard to sleep on these drives. She would catch herself longingly staring at her boss. She had always appreciated his handsome profile. His shiny black hair, especially that wayward lock that always fell over his left eye, that straight aristocratic nose….those lips….oh yes, those lips.

Barbara abruptly sat up in her seat. Tommy looked sideways at her…"is everything all right?"

"Yes, fine, I guess I just startled myself awake."

Barbara really did have to try harder to keep your feelings under control.

* * *

Barbara and Tommy checked into the local village B&B then made their way to the police station.

They were briefed on the investigation, shown crime photos, and set up in their offices. There were already several people to interview.

Tommy turned to his DS….."Sergeant...let's get to work"

* * *

The local florist Harry Smith had been stabbed in the neck with florist scissors and his hands and feet bound with floral tape. The murderer had shoved his body in the shop's front flower cooler amongst the buckets of roses, carnations and daisies.

Tommy had requested the Met send Stewart Lafferty to do the post mortem. Barbara and Tommy were to join him at the morgue after they were done at the murder scene.

The street had been blocked off and police tape wrapped around the front picket fence of the florist shop. The body had already been removed when they arrived. The local DI, Edwin Short was there to meet them.

The florist's wife Jean Smith was a main suspect, she had already been taken down to the station for an interview. Apparently their fights were the stuff of local legend.

The scene seemed secure, so Tommy gave some basic forensic instructions to the local constable, a young man of about 24, although he looked more like he was 12. He was obviously shaken up. Tommy spoke to him quietly and calmly… "Your first murder is always the worst, and none of them get any easier, you'll just learn how to cope with the situation better. Just remember that the murder victim was a person with family and friends, and deserves our utmost respect, even in death."

Barbara smiled to herself. That was Tommy in a nutshell. No matter how strict and tough he seemed on the job, deep down he was the most compassionate man she had ever known.

* * *

Barbra and Tommy were directed to the morgue in the basement of the local hospital. Walking down the hall, they heard the loud thumping bass line of some obscure rock music. Barbara and Tommy turned to each other and smiled….no need to guess if Stewart Lafferty had arrived, that music announced his arrival to anyone without a half mile radius.

Stewart turned to greet Tommy and Barbara. "Hi ho bosses….here is our unfortunate victim."

Stewart removed the sheet covering the body and showed the detectives the entry wound on the neck. "Right in the jugular, he bled out very quickly. It was a painful death, but a quick death. No other marks on the body…once and done."

Tommy frowned at Stewart. Sometimes he could be a little crude, but Tommy guessed you had to have something to give you perspective in a job like this, Obviously Stewart's main coping mechanisms were loud head banger music and sarcasm.

Tommy thanked Stewart and headed for the door.

Stewart gave Barbara a saucy wink...Barbara responded with a quizzical raised eyebrow. As they were leaving, Stewart thought to himself…and not for the first time… _I wonder when the two of them will realize they're in love….it's really starting to get annoying…_

* * *

As was usually the case, the two officers from the Met solved the case in a short time. After a week of crime scene examinations, clue analysis, suspect interviews and some help from the Scotland Yard forensic team, the case was solved.

After her original alibi failed to hold up, the florist's wife Jean Smith had tearfully confessed to killing him.

DI Short called a group meeting to inform the team of the development in the case and to thank Tommy and Barbara for all their help and professional input during the investigation. Case closed.

Barbara was looking forward to heading home to the safe sanctuary of her flat, where she could freely acknowledge her feelings to herself and not have to be in close proximity to Tommy.

Her resolve had been sorely tested this week, being with Tommy every day and most of every night. More than once this week she had longed to just grab him and have her way. It was a testament to her professional discipline that she hadn't.

As she was packing up her briefcase, Tommy popped his head into her office.

"Yes, Sir?" Is there something else they need us to do, or help with?"

"No Barbara, our part of the investigation is wrapped up and put to bed."

"I just wanted to ask, if you agree that is, would it be alright to take a slight detour back to London and stop at Howenstow for several days since we both are due some time off. I have been sorely neglecting my duties there and mother has expressed her pleasure in seeing you as well since she knows you are here with me on a case. I told her I wasn't sure if you would want to come along, but I'm very much hoping you do. We both deserve a break, and Howenstow is so beautiful in late summer. Please say yes?"

"I'll leave you to finish up here and meet you at the car, you can let me know your decision then. Howenstow, or the train station?"

Barbara wasn't at all sure she should accompany Tommy to Howenstow, but she really would enjoy a few days to unwind after the case….and…she was very fond of Tommy's mother….and…Howenstow was so big she could pretty much avoid Tommy and keep a lid on her feelings. It wasn't very hard to talk herself into it.

When she got to the Bristol, Tommy was standing on the driver's side his elbows propped on the roof.

"Well, Miss Havers, what will it be….right to the train station, or left to Howenstow?"

"This may not be the " _right"_ decision, but it's the only one _"left"_ …on to Howenstow then."

Tommy rolled his eyes, grinned and folded his tall frame into the driver's seat

* * *

 ***Chapter three coming your way**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Barbara could get used to this….she relaxed back into the huge claw foot tub in her suite. As always Tommy's mother, Lady Asherton, Daze as she insisted Barbara call her, was as gracious as ever.

She really was a lovely woman. Being around her these past few days, Barbara could see where Tommy got some of his best traits ….compassion and kindness for sure, and a big dose of common sense.

Barbara didn't really see too much of Tommy the first few days since he was tending to estate business. The estate manager was taking advantage of Lord Asherton being in residence and kept Tommy occupied most of the time. Tommy hadn't even been home for lunch on days when he and the estate manager were visiting some of the tenant farmers. He was, of course, expected to stay for lunch, not a bad prospect since all of the farmer's wives were excellent cooks. Barbara thought to herself... _if Tommy were in residence full time, he would have to step up his workouts after eating all that delicious local food._

The third day, Tommy had spent the morning in the stables checking on things there. He was glad he would have the chance to spend a little more time today with Barbara. When it was time to wash up for lunch, he headed across the stable yard and into the house's back entrance by the kitchen. As he was coming down the hall, he heard loud laughter. When he got to the kitchen doorway, he stopped. There was his mother and Barbara at the big farm house table, measuring out ingredients for something they were baking.

His heart turned over. There were the two women he loved most in the world, laughing together and very obviously enjoying each other's company. Barbara was barefoot and wore a big apron tied around her waist.

As they hadn't noticed him yet, Tommy took the opportunity to admire Barbara's lovely curves, which were very evident in her fitted jeans. His gaze took in her small waist and full hips and her lovely rounded rear end. Tommy felt a pleasant pull in his groin.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had a smudge of flour across her forehead. The profile she presented was a flushed face and eyes twinkling with happiness.

This was the look…the look he loved the most. Barbara, with her face unguarded and sweet. She was so beautiful. To Tommy, a big part of her charm was that she didn't realize how beautiful she was. That was something he intended to change very soon.

Daze was in the middle of a story she was telling Barbara. Barbara was smiling and listening intently. Daze's head was turned so he couldn't hear what she was saying. As she turned to the right to pour some milk into a bowl, Tommy could hear her as she continued the story.…."so there he was, ass over tin cups, flat on his bum, waist deep in a huge mud puddle…those beautiful brown eyes, as big as saucers, and muddy water dripping off his eyelashes. His horse had bolted and was heading back to the stable!"

Barbara threw back her head in laughter .…."Oh my, I would've paid money to see that!"

Tommy cleared his throat. Daze and Barbara turned to see him standing in the doorway. They turned back to look at each other in silence for a split second, then they both burst into laughter.

"All right ladies, all right, do you think you might be able to stop guffawing long enough to make me a sandwich? I'm famished."

Daze managed to stop laughing first…."sit down darling, I'll get you the leftover chicken from last night's dinner and some lovely bread Mrs. Beggs dropped off this morning on her way to the market in Nanrunnel."

Barbara flashed him a smile….and continued to snicker.

* * *

Daze made sure Barbara was included in any of the little obligations she had to perform in Nanrunnel. Barbara was in love with the lovely little sea-side village. Everyone was so welcoming.

She did notice on several occasions Daze and one or the other shop proprietor with their heads together whispering and throwing glances her way, sly smiles on their faces. She guessed Daze was just explaining she was Tommy's collegue from the Met, here for a little mini-holiday.

Barbara was enjoying Daze's company immensely. She was pleasantly surprised how down to earth she was. She especially loved how she could stop Tommy in his tracks with just a look accompanied with a simple " _Tommm-eee"._ Barbara was coming to admire her more each day.

All three of them had dinner together every evening. They were lovely casuel dinners with produce from the local farmers and game or venison from the estate. Barbara didn't know why she always thought that the Lynleys dressed for dinner and had their meals served to them on silver platters.

Their dinners were as ordinary as anyone else's. Most nights they ate in the kitchen around the huge farm table. No fancy plates and silverware, just regular dishes and paper napkins. The only concession she could see was a truly fine bottle of wine with every meal. She soon realized that their family was just as normal as any other.

After dinner they would retire to the library, where they either listened to music or watched TV. Daze usually sat in the big wing-back chair by the fire either needlepointing or knitting. She really was very talented. There were many framed samplers she had done hanging on the walls amongst the shelves of books.

There were also several warm and cozy knitted throws she had made in a big basket beside the leather Chesterfield. Barbara wrapped herself in one every evening while Tommy chose a TV show to watch or a CD to listen to. Then he would bring her a drink and snuggle down beside her.

With the fire crackling and Tommy's familiar scent so close, she usually dozed off, waking up with her head on Tommy's shoulder and his arm firmly around her, having pulled her close to his side. It was bliss, so she reveled in it while she could. She knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time to return to London. They had one last night at Howenstow and Tommy had made reservations at a local restaurant, Graylen Towers, which had once been the ancestral home of some Lord or Lady, she wasn't sure of the name Tommy had told her, she was more worried about what to wear. Tommy assured her that the dark suit she always brought on their out of town investigations would be just fine.

"It will just be the two of us, Mother has plans she couldn't reschedule."

A little red flag flew up in Barbara's brain. It would just be the two of them. She was worried she might not be able to control her feelings, but she had to. If nothing else had become clear to her over these last few days, it was that she was not the type of woman Tommy would ever choose….not the type of woman his station required that he marry….he considered her a close friend, nothing more.

Even though the lifestyle at Howenstow was very practical and normal, she still told herself that she would never belong here. These thoughts made her sad, but she'd been dealing with them for years and just had to remain strong in her resolve to control her true feelings.

* * *

Daze knocked on Tommy's bedroom door.

"Come in….oh, hello mother. Are you ready to leave for your engagement? I'm just getting ready to pop in the shower and get dressed. I'm taking Barbara out to dinner at Graylen Towers since it's our last night here."

"I hope you're going to have a very important conversation with her tonight Tommy,"

"My, my mother, you're being very mysterious, what do you mean by… _a very important conversation_ ",

"Tommy, I didn't raise any fools, and I'm certainly not one either. I know you're in love with Barbara, and I'm pretty positive she's in love with you too. I've seen the way you look at each other when you think the other one isn't watching. Barbara is a lovely woman, and she'll make a wonderful countess. If you have any doubts about that, don't. Everyone in Nanrunnel has asked me when the wedding will take place,"

Tommy slowly sat down on the side of his bed.

"Oh, Mum…I do love Barbara, more than you know, I love her to distraction. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm just afraid that she won't have me, I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"Darling, trust me, she feels the same, take it from your old Mum, have I ever steered you wrong? Now, here, I have something for you"

* * *

 ***** **Stay tuned for the finale**


	4. Chapter 4

Will Tommy and Barbara ever reveal their true feelings for each other? "The course of true love never did run smooth"...and there's some rough water ahead before it's smooth sailing.

 **Chapter 4**

Daze placed her palm on Tommy's cheek. Her eyes shown with unshed tears as she looked up at her handsome first born son.

"Tommy, there is no one more deserving of happiness than you. I know you and Barbara will be very happy together. She is an extroidinary woman with a heart as big as yours. You are very well matched...and I know she has what it takes to keep you in line. Now...Tommy I want you to have this."

Daze pulled a small green velvet box from her pocket and placed it in Tommy's hand.

"This is the ring your grandfather gave your grandmother when he asked her to marry him. She and your grandfather had a wonderful marriage. I know she would be so pleased that you have finally found a special woman like Barbara. I'm sure nothing would have made her happier than for you to give this ring to your true love. You always had a special place in your grandmother's heart."

Tommy remembered this ring. He remembered spinning it round and round on his grandmother's finger while she cuddled him close and read to him. Tommy opened the small box. Nestled in a platinum setting surrounded by small round diamonds was a flawless 2 carat emereld. He looked at his mother. She smilled at him..."yes Tommy, it's beautiful, just like Barbara's beautiful green eyes."

Tommy pulled his mother into a tight embrace. He fought back tears as he struggled to find the words..."Thank you so much Mum. I love you."

"And I love you too Tommy, now go claim your countess." Daze pulled away and gave his arm a soft slap. "And get your arse moving, you have a big night ahead of you."

Tommy grinned and gave his mother a wink..."Mother, behave yourself!"

* * *

Barbara was coming down the big staircase at Howenstow. Standing at the bottom step, Tommy had plenty of time to watch her decent...she was so beautiful.

She had pulled her auburn hair into a loose upsweep with soft curling tendrils at her ears and the nape of her neck. She was wearing a royal purple silk shirt under her tailored dark gray suit. A small silver heart on a silver chain nestled between her breasts. Small silver hoops in her ears winked in the light with each downward step.

Tommy had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

"You look lovely Barbara. Are you ready to go"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said and gave him a quick grin.

* * *

The restaurant was beautiful, perched on a cliff above the ocean with lovely gardens and a beautiful walking path along the cliffside.

Tommy pulled the Bristol up to the front door, hopped out of the driver's side and tossed his keys to the valet. He came around and opened Barbara's door and helped her out. He kept her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. Barbara's stomach did a flip.

… _get ahold of yourself woman, he's just being chivalrous…._ but it felt so right to have his hand in hers.

The Maitre D was obviously expecting them..."Lord Asherton...Miss".

He brought them to a table in a small alcove with a view of the front lawn and further down to the sea. In the center of the table was a small arrangement of pink roses and several small glowing candles. Barbara thought how romantic this would be if Tommy were in love with her. She was positive he would be the type of man to dote on a woman, making sure she knew how special she was.

Tommy pulled out Barbara's chair and seated her before he took his place across from her at the small table.

"I hope you like what I've chosen for our dinner tonight Barbara. Many of your favorites and a few of mine."

He looked out over her head and nodded...suddenly there was the waiter with a bottle of wine held out for Tommy's approval. Tommy nodded again, and a small amount of the wine was poured into his glass. He took a sip and swallowed.

"Excellent..you may pour now please."

Barbara loved watching him...he was so sure of himself, so elegant and sophisticated...so very handsome. It was almost laughable that she should imagine he could ever love someone like her.

* * *

Tommy looked across the table at Barbara while the waiter filled her wineglass.

She was breathtaking tonight. The candlelight only enhanced her beauty. Her hair shone like polished copper, and her emerald eyes sparkled like jewels.

He was so in love with her. Why had he waited so long to tell her. His mother was right, tonight he would ask her to marry him.

After dinner, he would take her down to the cliff path. The view was spectacular there, and the sun would just be setting. He would proclaim his love and get down on bended knee.

Under the table, he patted the small velvet box in his pant pocket.

* * *

The food was wonderful. Barbara marveled at how Tommy had pre-planned all the courses. First soup, then a fish course. The main course was duck with orange sauce and roasted root vegetables. Everything was delicious.

Tommy was the perfect host, attentive and charming. She couldn't remember when she had felt so comfortable and special.

Although she ate with her usual gusto, she noticed Tommy picked at his food. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was nervous...but she guessed he was just tired after dealing with all the estate business the last few days. Until this trip to Howenstow, she had never realized how much he was responsible for, how many people he was obligated to.

She regretted having judged him so harshly when they first met. Even though he may have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he had such huge accountability to so many people. His mother, his sister and brother, his staff on the estate, the tenant farmers and all of their families.

What a heavy burden he had to carry. He didn't ask to be the 8th Earl of Asherton, that had befallen him at birth, but he had never failed to carry out his duty. It only made her love him more. It made her sad to think Tommy had had to deal with all of this alone...no one by his side for support.

* * *

All of it had been so perfect...Tommy...the dinner...the beautiful setting. Barbara's heart sank when she thought that a wonderful life like this with Tommy was something she would never know.

They had finished their dessert, her favorite dark rich chocolate cake, and had their coffee, when Tommy rose and offered her his hand.

"Come with me Barbara, I'd like to take a walk with you down on the cliff path. If we time it just right, we can see the beautiful sunset."

* * *

The daylight was just starting to fade, even so, the view was unbelievable. The crashing waves and untamed coast was truly spectacular. Barbara stood looking out to the sea, the wind blowing her hair back from her face.

Tommy stepped up close behind her, placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Barbara I wanted to bring you here tonight so we could be alone. I've had something on my mind for a while now and I have to get it off my chest."

Barbara felt a twitch of apprehension, Tommy sounded so serious. Was he going to insist she take her exams and move on to a higher level at the Met? There really wasn't anything else she could think of that he would want to tell her with such a serious tone in his voice.

"For some time now...well, for over a year really...I've come to realize that it's time for me to settle down. I long to have a family of my own with the woman I love. To spend the rest of my life with her and give her everything I have. I want to give her my life, my true and undying love."

Barbara looked at Tommy, the look on his face was so earnest.

Then...suddenly it dawned on her...he had found someone he wanted to marry.

She felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, but she had to be realistic, Tommy had obviously found someone of his own class. Someone he could have on his arm at events and someone to be the hostess at his functions. Someone who could give him a family. Someone to be his countess.

She guessed he had wanted her to be the first to know since they were such close friends. Even so, she was having a hard time holding back tears.

Her voice cracked when she finally spoke..."Oh…Sir, that is wonderful...who"...Barbara had to shallow the lump in her throat..."who is the lucky lady?"

Tommy couldn't believe his ears. Was she kidding, did she really not know? Did she not feel the connection between the two of them? He realized he hadn't made it clear how he felt. That was about to change.

Tommy gave her his best smile..."Seriously Barbara? Who do you think it is? Don't be so obtuse...It's _you_ , of course."

Barbara couldn't believe her ears. Was he really saying he wanted to marry her? After all these years, was he really declaring his love and asking her to marry him all in a single evening. No preamble, no wooing….she couldn't believe it... she didn't believe it. No...this was all a huge joke.

"Me?…what do you mean me."

Barbara felt her heart beating wildly and her face starting to flame.

Angrily she flew into him..."I don't find this funny in the least... _"Sir!_ I know I'm just a lower-class peasant compared to your upper crust status, but I deserve better than this. Is this how you get your kicks?"….."Let's take my little bumpkin sergeant out to dinner and play with her a little".

Barbara charged on…

"I've always known you can be shallow...but you've never been _cruel_. Is that what you really think of me, that I would find your little _pretend_ proposal funny?"

Tommy was stunned. "Barbara, you've gotten it all wrong, please listen to me"

"NO…I'm not listening to another thing you say, you are being a horrible, mean, patronizing ponce and I want you to take me home now and then to the train station immediately...and just so you know, I've already taken my DI exams and passed at the top of my class. I've been turning down promotions for the last year because I couldn't bear to leave you. You have to have known I've been in love with you for years!...living in my little fantasy world, thinking that some day you might come to feel the same way about me. What a fool I've been! How utterly despicable of you to play with my emotions like this! The first thing I'm going to do when I get back to the Met is put in for a transfer. Yes that's right, a transfer!"

Tommy stood in shocked silence staring at her. This is not what should be happening...this was a nightmare. They had argued before...lots of times...but this was totally different.

Tommy was starting to panic, he'd seen that terrified 'flight-mode' look on Barbara's face before. He had to say the right thing….and _fast_.

"Barbara, please, just listen to me, you've misunderstood what I've said".

Before he could say a word, Barbara launched into another tirade.

"When I get back to work, I'm marching straight into Hillier's office and accepting the latest promotion he offered me, and I'll tell him I can start _immediately_. Then I'll never have to look at your 'holier-than-thou' face again!"

Tommy screamed her name…."BARBARA!"

His outburst had the desired effect, she stopped in her tracks and slowly closed her mouth.

"Why must you always push me away. I only want to tell you how I feel. Just when I think I've finally knocked down that huge wall you keep around yourself, you do an about face and built it right back up, thicker and higher than before. Barbara, I want to be with YOU…only you... _always_ ….you're perfect just the way you are. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning…and the last thing I see at night…Barbara!...I LOVE YOU!...so much it scares me"

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, there was no sound but the wind and the waves hitting the rocks far below.

Then...

Barbara spun around and started to run...straight down the cliff path.

* * *

Tommy was dumbfounded. For a second he stood frozen to the ground...then he sprang into action.

He was amazed how fast she was, she was running at full speed and had covered a good distance already. Tommy had to pour all his energy into sprinting hard to catch up with her. When he finally did he grabbed her from behind, half tackling her to the ground.

Barbara stumbled but righted herself quickly. She lifted her foot and slammed it back into Tommy's shin.

He staggered back, crying out in pain, Barbara was bent forward with her hands on her knees. She was struggling hard to catch her breath. A combination of anger and adrenaline raced through her. She thought she might faint.

While Tommy recovered from the sharp blow to his shin, Barbara slowly turned around and watched him stagger to his feet. They stood ten feet apart, each bent slightly forward trying to catch their breath…each cautiously watching the other.

Barbara recovered first.

She gathered up all of her 5 feet 2 inches and stood ramrod straight. The wind whipped her red hair into a halo around her head. Her emerald eyes glowed, spitting sparks as she stared at Tommy

 _….Just who did he think he was... telling her he loved her?..._ It was what she had longed to hear for so long, but she couldn't believe him...she didn't believe him.

She quickly came to her senses….raging at him...

"You love me, do you? You don't know the first thing about love….let me _tell_ you about love. Love is pouring your heart and soul into someone else when they don't even know you exist. It's lying awake night after lonely night longing to be held in their arms. It's watching them carry on countless, meaningless affairs, hoping that one day they'll turn around and notice you. Loving them, and _only_ them...desperately...year after year….after year."

She was crying now, in awful gasping sobs.

Watching her at that moment, Tommy felt his heart might burst. God, she was glorius. In his whole life he had never had such an intense feeling of love for anyone.

In two long strides, Tommy crossed the short space between them, grabbed her to him, and crashed his lips on hers.

For a few seconds she fought him, twisting her body and pushing against his chest. Then in the next instant her arms were around his neck, her fists clenched in his hair, returning his frenzied kiss. She ground herself against him, pulling him as close as she possibly could. She wanted to melt into him. Ten years of friendship, anger and love poured out of her.

She thrust her tongue into his mouth and pulled its curled tip back across his palate. Tommy moaned into her mouth.

The battle raged for several long minutes until they were both overcome by tears. They shed tears for all the years they had wasted dancing around each other, never guessing the other felt the same.

They finally pulled apart slightly and rested their foreheads together. Both were breathing hard and smiling broadly. A hushed "Wow" simultaneously slipped from their lips.

Tommy pulled her tighter against his chest and rested his cheek on her head.

"Oh Barbara...my darling...my dearest love, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to put you through any of that, or ever hurt you. If I'd only known how you felt, I would have confessed my love for you long before today. We've both been ridiculous, stupid fools".

Barbara raised her head to look into his shining brown eyes. The wind had blown that lock of hair across his face. God, how many times her fingers had ached to brush that lock away from his eyes….and now, she did just that… then gently ran her thumb across his cheek wiping away his tears.

Her lips curved into a tender smile. "Well, Tommy, you've always been a bigger fool than me"

Tommy's thumb traced her sweet lips. "Yes, you're right there….If I'd known all I had to do to shut you up was kiss you, I'd have done it years ago".

Then he bent down and kissed her again…...and again.

* * *

 ***The End**


End file.
